Generally, improvements in archery equipment are intended to aid an archer's pursuit of a more accurate shot. Various accessories for the bow are available to, for example, increase bow stability, adjust arrow alignment and trajectory, and provide aiming aids for the archer. One such accessory, the arrow rest, typically suspends the arrow shaft above the bow riser shelf to eliminate arrow shaft and fletching contact with the riser. As the arrow propels from the bow the shaft of the arrow may flex depending upon the arrow spine and the amount of stored energy of the bow as the arrow is shot from the bow. Once the arrow disengages from the bow string the arrow begins to flex. This flexing of the arrow shaft may cause increased contact with the arrow rest. It has been observed that flight and trajectory of an arrow are affected if any portion of the arrow shaft or fletching contacts the arrow rest or riser of the bow.
Some prior arrow rests attempt to minimize contact with the arrow shaft and fletching as the arrow disengages from the bow string by affectively suspending an arrow in mid air above the riser of a bow, when the arrow disengages from the string. Although it is desirable to eliminate contact with the rest when the arrow is propelled, prior to release, it is desirable that the arrow rest contain the arrow on the rest prior to launching the arrow. It is further desirable that the arrow rest support the arrow shaft in a repeatable, fixed alignment relative to the riser to allow for finite adjustment of an arrow shafts longitudinal and horizontal orientation over the riser.
One common arrow rest that attempts to eliminate contact with the arrow during launching is referred to as a drop away or fall away rest. This type of rest typically provides one or more support arms that contact the underside of the arrow shaft. As the bow string is drawn to a shooting position, the support arms lift or rotate upward, lifting the arrow vertically from a resting position on the support arms. As the arrow is drawn to a shooting position, the arrow shaft has the ability to fall off the support arms of many prior drop away rests. Although various configurations of the support arms have been devised to reduce the likelihood that the arrow becomes misaligned when the arrow is lifted vertically, it may be difficult to keep the arrow balanced and aligned on these support arms when the bow is tilted from side to side or even upside down. Also, if the archer rests the bow on its side, for example, the arrow may slip off the support arms of these fall away rests. Attempts have been made to contain the arrow on the support arm, however these prior rests include an additional containment arm that adds to the complexity of the rest and increases the possibility of contact with the arrow during launch.
Further, as an arrow disengages from the bow string, the support arm(s) of the drop or fall away rest typically either rotate down and away from contact with the arrow shaft or drop down vertically. As the support arm(s) move downward, the bow limbs return forcefully to a non-flexed state, thereby creating potential overall forward inertia and vertical vibration in the bow. This inertia and vertical vibration effectively reduces the clearance distance between the support arms of the drop away rest and the arrow shaft. Additionally, the support arms themselves may tend to bounce upwards, back into contact with the arrow shaft, and further reducing the arrow shaft clearance.